


The Hunted

by VintageOwl



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Forgetfulness, I am bad at tags, Past Relationships, Romance, Sort Of, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageOwl/pseuds/VintageOwl
Summary: Micolash had someone in his life. He begged them to run from him knowing he’d change and forget them entirely.  they came back to him stripped of the memories of them together. Micolash feels as if he knows them but doesn’t want to remember.





	The Hunted

I mustn’t dream of her anymore, she only clouds my mind now 

She’s always smiling and far too close, it unnerves him but at the same time he longs for her to be this close again. Her laughter is a distant melody in his ears, her fingers tickle his scalp as she runs them through his curly locks. 

“You did great today Micolash.”

Her voice is so distantly close to him it makes him question if she’s speaking to him, the warmth from her hand reminds him she’s right there caressing his cheek lovingly 

“***…… “ he’s says her name but he couldn’t hear it even though he had said it himself “your too kind to me. You know I cannot be with you anymore... otherwise..” she silenced him with a chaste kiss, short and sweet just like her

“Don’t worry. Just enjoy us. Here, right now.” She tells him he tries to but worry clouds his mind knowing that this is fake in his head.

‘Why are you still here? I will go mad soon and when I do, nothing will matter, you will not matter and I do not wish to harm you even if you are a hunter and even if what you hunt is me’

“Your wonderful... my dearest Micolash..”

‘The hunt will begin again soon, the hunt for beasts of this dreadful night, beasts like me, awaiting, lurking in shadow for whose foolish enough to seek them out. I don’t want this, leave me.’

“It’ll be alright.. I’ll make everything better... for us... for you.”

Her eyes are bright and beautiful, full and brimming with life yet they hold sadness in them, her smile is meek and sweet but it lies. 

“I love you.”

Just go, leave me, I will hurt you and that is the last thing I want to do but when the eyes cleanse my mind I won’t remember you. 

I’m so sorry my dearest.

I don’t wish to remember you

"How petty." 

The beckoner mumbled 

"Indeed." His partner mumbled back 

Currently the host and summon were chasing the madman known as ‘Micolash’ down the thick fog filled halls with calls of mockery escaping his foul mouth. The beckoned hunter was his partner in these dreadful nights and not only that but a good friend

His hunter.

After giving a long chase the madman finally decided to fight the two. The quarrel was long and intense but strangely the madman never spare the hunter a glance only kept his eyes affixed on his female companion as if he knew her or perhaps he thought she was the weaker of the two.

The first fight was over the madman disappeared into dust after they knocked him down, not dead judging by his echoing taunts at them. Another short chase was given, Just as they got close to cornering him a gate came down separating them.

His partner turned to him a panicked expression painting their features

"find another way in!" 

They yelled before the madman hits them with the augur of ebrietas knocking them off their feet, they roll back up before he can hit them again. The beckoner makes his way upwards hoping there is a drop down or a switch to open the gate again.

He can hear his companion’s blades hitting the walls and slicing threw empty air along the sound of augur of ebrietas as he runs upstairs fighting a couple of puppets along the way

When he finishes off another puppet he realizes it too quiet all of a sudden, he stops for a moment to listen closely just as he does a pained scream echoes. 

Her scream.

Panic drives him forward as he finds a drop into the room and sees the scene before him.

The madman is sitting on the floor his back is turned to the beckoner, he’s holding her, his partner’s unconscious body in his lap but what the male Hunter can't stand is he's holding like she is fragile, like she matters to him in some sort of way

He's petting her head whispering something for her ears only in all honesty It enrages him and disgusts him. The madman must have noticed him, he stood up laying her on the floor gently before turning towards him, his wicked grin returning once more.

The hunter couldn’t focus at all on the fight, he wanted answers from the madman, why didn’t he kill her, what did he say to her? What did he want with her?! His eyes dart down next to her noticing he’s almost stepping on her The thoughts distract him as he weakly dodges the arcane attacks.

The mass off tentacles slam him into the gate before he drops flat onto his stomach. The world is a sudden blurry the madman above him cackled, obviously pleased with the hunters defeat before turning to his unconscious partner.

"Don't.." 

The male Hunter uttered out only one word before the madman picked up the female Hunter like fragile bride this was the last thing the male Hunter saw was the madman walking away with the female Hunter in his arms.

"Give her back..." he uttered before turning to ash, soon to wake in the hunters dream with memory of all that had happened.

Oh.... I did miss you.... even if I can’t remember you

"She's asleep."

He giggled as he circled her barely conscious form

She groaned rolling onto her side trying to force her eyes open yet she couldn't open them yet. 

A voice was talking, a mans echoey distant voice.

"A beautiful bird like this should be caged." 

Bird?

That certain word was the only thing she heard somewhat clearly.

It was almost painful to open her eyes but when she did the world was a filled unknown blur, a figure was above her somewhere, but she was not sure if they were close or a little distances away from her.

She was in what appeared to be a giant cage that could almost be considered more of a prison cell, she didn't have a clue where she was but it was no longer the hunters dream anymore.

"And her sweet dreams filled with only her lovely thoughts spiraled into my nightmares like an bird with a injured wing spiraling into a painful nightmare." 

His cackling echoed threw out the room.

"Sweet bird... I don’t remember..." his voice turns confused suddenly 

His nonsense talking continued as she slowly got up but fell forward a bit for a moment the world was wobbly.

Metal sounds could be heard she then looked back up to see a man in school robes and cage atop his head she blinked in confusion as he slowly approached.

She tried to stand but only found the world to become sickening making her fall to her knees "It's alright.. Pretty birds should be caged.." He said his hand extending to her head petting it gently his fingers weaved into her hair 

He kneels to her his hands grip the sides of her neck as she becomes faint again "It’s alright.... take your time..." He whispers above his breath. The world becomes black again.

There's are no dreams to return to. Just darkness and it honestly scares her.

"Beautiful bird..." 

His voice is soothing but she doesn't know it. She doesn't know him. He looks down at her, holding the sides of her face as her head rests on his lap 

"where am... I?" Her voice is weak he smiles in sad way 

"In my nightmares.."He chuckles. It's a haze here with him. 'Was this how it was for him always?' A tiring haze you can't escape or wake up from.

"Why would I want to wake up? When your here with me now." He says more chuckles escaping his lips 

"my beautiful bird." He whispers 

Suddenly she remembers who he is and the urge to fight compels her. In a quick moment she tries to shove him and sit up but she was weak and only pressed her hands against his chest 

“Where is my beckoner?..” her voice is strained and desperate sounding micolash‘s lips curl downward at her question

“He doesn’t matter anymore.” He says bitterness clear in his voice 

he grips her wrists harsh enough to bruise them. She struggles as she feels the world fades and for a moment she almost allows it to but the memory of her beckoner jerks upward and back into reality

She sits up a little facing him with heavy eyes, she opens her mouth to yell at him and demand to be released but instead all she can say to him is “Your wonderful... my dearest- ” she chokes on his name as tears rush to her eyes faintly remembering the words wedged in her heart 

She reaches forward for him 

Micolash smiles sadistically “I mustn’t dream of you anymore... you’ll only be trouble..” he tells her her eyes fill with horror as he raises his hand to her chest letting the tentacles rip straight through her

She looks up at him eyes still brimming with love for him even after that he done, even with his disgusting nightmares controlling him to point where he wouldn’t remember her and all that she had once felt for him

She smiled at him and it pained him somehow but he couldn’t rememberers it hurt or why he had brought her here with him “I love you...” she murmurs before turning to ash, returning to her sweet dreams leaving him in his nightmares to forget

“Bird?”

**Author's Note:**

> Micolash is one of my all time favorite characters so of corse I had to write a soppy story about him. Basically I feel like in this story in Micolash’s past he had a lover that was a hunter but when the mensis ritual was planned he knew he’d change and forget them, so he tells them to leave him. Then I feel like the hunter forget him when awakening anew or something, sorry I’m not familiar with all the lore.


End file.
